<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncle Klaus by covenofthearticulate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642716">Uncle Klaus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/covenofthearticulate/pseuds/covenofthearticulate'>covenofthearticulate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:03:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/covenofthearticulate/pseuds/covenofthearticulate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is spending some time at Allison's place after yet another round of rehab. With Allison's relationships with her husband and daughter beginning to fray, he finds himself buffering the tension the only way he knows how: with a good old fashioned bedtime story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncle Klaus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was done as a tumblr drabble response in which I was asked to write a scene for Allison, Klaus, and Claire, in screenplay format. As someone who works in theatre, I'm not familiar with screenplay format at all, but I tried my best! It's mostly sweet with just a hint of bitterness. Hope y'all like it, and thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RjnOAdDM5Jc_iCAYZdyv8O8_D3eoEQOK/view?usp=sharing">Read here</a> (because AO3 isn't screenplay format friendly).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>